


Brave

by TheHeirofHeart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeirofHeart/pseuds/TheHeirofHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uh super rough little DaveKat thing because it's one in the morning and I've been listening to http://askkarkatvoice.tumblr.com/ these all night and rping here and there. I might actually put in effort to make a decent piece of fiction sometime soon? I don't know. I've been really lacking in writing inspiration but of course Dave and Karkat always strike something in me. Btw I was listening to the VA for ask Karkat Vantas's voice sing this http://tindeck.com/listen/rxsf so pardon the title for not really fitting that much?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Uh super rough little DaveKat thing because it's one in the morning and I've been listening to http://askkarkatvoice.tumblr.com/ these all night and rping here and there. I might actually put in effort to make a decent piece of fiction sometime soon? I don't know. I've been really lacking in writing inspiration but of course Dave and Karkat always strike something in me. Btw I was listening to the VA for ask Karkat Vantas's voice sing this http://tindeck.com/listen/rxsf so pardon the title for not really fitting that much?

It was another movie night on the meteor. Just Dave and Karkat watching dumb movies and eating way too many snacks while joking around. Dave up showed to Karkats block at their regular time, placing a large bowl of popcorn between them and lounging back in the tons of pillows Karkat had gathered. It wasn't long before they were bantering and joking like usual. Half way into movie two found Dave laying across Karkats lap, the trolls hand mindlessly running through blonde hair. 

They fell into a comfortable quiet, Karkat watching the movie and Dave watching Karkat. It took him a few minutes to notice, but when he did, he offered Dave a small smile. 

"Hey." Dave mumbled, causing Karkat to pause his combing through Daves hair and quirk a brow. He simply turned his head to press a small kiss to the palm of Karkats hand, making the other slowly set his hand on Daves cheek and lean down just a bit closer.

"Was that all?" He'd asked, voice light with amusement and fondness. It was a matter of seconds for Dave to slide his shades into hair and lean up the rest of the way to meet Karkats lips with his own. Karkat froze for a second before closing his eyes. 

When they parted, Daves voice was a whisper.

"I missed you."  
It took Karkat a moment to react, head falling to Daves shoulder as his face slowly filled with color. Dave leaned his cheek against Karkats head in return and stayed like that for a few minutes, letting the silence fall again.

After letting the athmosphere settle again, Dave shifted back and sat up fully to face Karkat better. The other gave him a quizical look, hand coming up to rub his cheek like it would make the color go away. Dave responded by taking both of the trolls hands in his own and leaning in for another kiss, slower this time.

Karkats hands tightend around Dave as he kissed back, following along and letting his eyes slip shut as well. 

This time when Dave pulled back, he kept their faces close, and Karkat was the one to whisper.

"I missed you too." 

Another kiss, and another, and the movie was soon forgotten. In it's place were mumbled words, and fumbling to pull one another closer. When the room fell dark from the credits rolling, they put in the next and laid down, wrapped up in each other and blankets as they dozed off to the background of the princess bride.


End file.
